Tamsin Elite Immortal
Stats Fighting: Level 100 Harvesting: Level 73 *Mining 5 *Anatomy 5 *Gathering 5 Making:Level 41 *Outfitter 2 *Alchemist 1 *Fashionista 5 *Scribe 1 What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up? Fighting Skills - Bite 3, Rend Flesh 3, Drink Life 1, Inhuman Precision 2, Murder Spree 2, Psychic Spear 2, Blood Splatter 2, Mist Form, Hunger, Dark Angel, Blood Nova, Blood Ritual, Blood frenzy I mainly use Blood Frenzy, Blood Nova, Blood Splatter and Rend Flesh, occasionally Drink Life and Psychic Spear (if I need to hit a monster but only have 1 or 2 blood). Drink Life and Psychic Spear don't really help much with the monsters I'm fighting in quests - they're all over L100 with a lot of life. If I could go back and reset my skills I'd ditch those 2 in favor of Shadow Mirror and some other ones. As far as skill selection goes for fighting, you can follow my suggestions in the Psychoquesting guide or choose your own - do bear in mind that my suggestions come from several months of experience and (some) bad choices that I'd love to correct. The exact skill set you choose will depend on how you use COE - my suggestions are great for Monsters players using COE as a tool to help them there (although they'll also help in most COE missions). However, if you're mainly playing in COE as part of a regular group, you may want to think about a skill set that will complement other group members - for instance, your group may have several psycho-fighters but no healers, so you might want to choose the healing skills to help out your group. My fighting tactics - for the Half Moon Rendezvous quest (and applicable to other quests as well) I usually start off by running to the bookcase picking up several attacking Xolotls along the way then bite until I've got 5 blood which sets off my Blood Frenzy killing them all. This allows me to dissect any corpses in peace and collect the thumbdrive. On the way back to Topaz ad Zakone, it's quite rare to get there without having to fight again. My tactics now depend on whether I am fighting one or more opponents. For a single opponent I tend to use a combination of Rend Flesh and Blood Splatter, with the occasional Drink Life thrown in. If there are several Xolotls attacking me, I tend to use a mix of Blood Splatter and Blood Nova, switching to Rend Flesh when I'm down to one opponent. What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it? I mainly do questing from the Monsters apps - it's been a long while since I did any of the missions, but I really will get round to doing some soon! My "favorite" quest would be Half Moon Rendezvous - quick to complete, and once you reach L90 and can get Blood Frenzy it's great for leveling up in fighting and harvesting. How do I play it? Well, that's all set out in my Psychoquesting guide on this Wiki. What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making? I mainly use the Outfitter and Fashionista making skills. I wouldn't say that I enjoy making - more of a chore really, as I'm one of those types of players who isn't happy until they've reached the top. OK, I suppose I do like the sense of achievement from having made something I haven't made before. If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? If I could get Matt (and the other Ohais) to make one change to the game, it would be to allow more options for the avatars - hair colour and length/style, skin colour, etc. Oh, and to let those of us girls who are a bit tomboyish to wear men's clothes (and men to wear women's clothes if they so wish)! Any words of wisdom for the other players out there? My words of wisdom: Make friends with other players - join in the chat, join groups for missions. Be patient - with time you'll level up, there's no rush to make the top. Be honest in your dealings (or at least don't be blatant if you're diddling someone in trade). Enjoy COE and don't take it too seriously - it is just a game after all! ;-)